Axel (The Walking Dead)
Axel is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse along with Oscar, Big Tiny, Tomas, and Andrew. He can be described as level-headed, quirky and kinder than the other prisoners, save for Oscar and Big Tiny. He is also slightly perverted, as shown towards Beth Greene and Carol Peletier, but is really a good person. Axel made his debut appearance in the Season 3 premiere episode, "Seed" of AMC's The Walking Dead. Along with Oscar, Axel joined Rick's group and both of them served as rather vital members: Axel for his mechanic skills and Oscar for his strength. He is murdered by The Governor during the first assault on The Prison from the Woodbury Army in the tenth episode of Season 3, "Home". Axel served as a supporting protagonist during Season 3. Overview : Lew Temple on Axel: : “Axel is a gregarious Southern redneck-biker type, who has big heart no doubt," "He has a sense of compassion for his fellow man, but he is not as meek as he might appear, and though he has had to survive with four other hardened criminals, sans Oscar, this brave new world is something entirely different for him. He wants to associate and assimilate into the group of survivors, to the point of trying too hard to be accepted. He has a wry sense of humor and ironic quick wit. He will make you laugh and cry in the same offering.” Appearances TV Series Season 3 *3x01: "Seed" *3x02: "Sick" *3x04: "Killer Within" *3x05: "Say the Word" *3x07: "When the Dead Come Knocking" *3x08: "Made to Suffer" *3x09: "The Suicide King" *3x10: "Home" External links |-| Comic Series= Axel is a main character first encountered in Issue 13 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a grizzly looking, old biker imprisoned for armed robbery; he survived the initial outbreak locked inside The Prison cafeteria, along with Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas Richards. Characteristics and Role Axel was a trustworthy character, even for a prison inmate. He helped to clean out the zombies in the prison and when the prison got overrun or attacked and would help to burn the corpses. Axel was also slightly perverted, 'accidentally' walking in on Lori and Carol while they were showering and would make sexual comments about the female members of the group. He was also known for ending most of his sentences with "You follow me?". Axel died when helping the group defend the prison, during Woodbury's attempt to take it for themselves. Appearances Trivia *In both the Comic Series and TV Series, Axel is the last of the prisoner survivors to die. **Also, his death in both versions are very similar: he is shot mid-sentence in the head by The Governor, who is standing outside of the Prison fences holding a scoped rifle. *Axel's appearance in the TV Series is quite different from the Comic Series: In the Comic Series, he is a heavyset man with a full beard and a biker appearance, but in the TV Series, he is much thinner, has both a beard and a moustache and has a redneck appearance. **Also, while Comic Series Axel is quite skilled at using firearms and is not afraid to use them, TV Series Axel is actually scared of gunfire and doesn't know how to use firearms, even though Carol teaches him how to ready a gun, he is unfortunately killed by The Governor before he ever had the chance to use his gun. *While Comic Series Axel says his famous catchphrase "You follow me?" at the end of most of his sentences, TV Series Axel says his catchphrase a lot less frequently, having said it only a few times. *TV Series Axel may very well have been a motorcycle mechanic before the apocalypse due to his interest in Daryl's bike and stating that he's "pretty handy with a wrench". In the episode "Hounded", Daryl told Rick that Axel was in the generator room trying to fix the generators, further hinting that Axel was a mechanic. *TV Series Axel is unique amongst his fellow prisoner survivors in many ways: **He is the only one to be Caucasian-American (Oscar, Andrew, and Big Tiny are all African-American and Tomas is Hispanic-American). **He is the only one who is credited as a supporting character. **He is the only one to have said any lines in the prisoners' debut appearance in the Season 3 premiere, and the only one to have lines in all of his appearances in the show. **He is the only one to have not been responsible for the death of another prisoner survivor and was not killed by another prisoner survivor (Tomas killed Big Tiny, and Oscar killed Andrew). **He is the only one to have a catchphrase ("You follow me?"). **He is funniest and most emotional member of the prisoners. **He is the only one to have changed out of his prison garments and changed into ordinary clothes. **He is the only one to survive past the first half of Season 3. However, he is sadly and unexpectedly killed within two episodes of the second half of Season 3. **He is the only one to have died in a two-digit episode in Season 3 (Episode 10). **He is the only one to have died in a virtually identical way to his Comic Series counterpart. *Though they are best friends and look out for each other, Axel and Oscar have several differences: ** While Axel is Caucasian-American, Oscar is African-American. ** While Axel is short, thin and physically weak, Oscar is tall, brawny and physically strong. ** While Axel is timid, excited, talkative and funny, Oscar is brave, calm, quiet and serious. ** While Axel is afraid of dying and pleaded for his life when Rick pointed a gun at him, Oscar is not afraid of dying and refused to plead for his life when Rick pointed a gun at him. ** While Axel is somewhat capable in killing walkers and has never killed anyone, Oscar is more competent in killing walkers and has killed a few (bad) people. ** While Axel does not know how to use guns and is afraid of them, Oscar knows how to use guns and is not afraid to use them. ** While Axel died inside the Prison, Oscar died outside the Prison (both of them were killed by the Woodbury Army led by The Governor). External links Navigation Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thieves Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Voice of Reason Category:Merciful Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pacifists Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Weaklings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Deceased